


Drip, Drop

by SapphireShine



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, Puzzle & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Ace is 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Markets, Dark, Devi & Tamazo stay, Egg Drop Ideas, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Lance is 16, Mad Scientists, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Post episode 89, Post-Canon, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: It’s been a year since Jest was defeated and the world was saved from destruction. Devi and Tamazo remained with their partners and all seemed well. But Dragon Callers have been mysteriously disappearing, along with the sudden reveals of criminal gangs, some tied up and others killed, the situation on Dragoza and the cities around Vienna is becoming more worrying and dark. Among the missing were Charo and Sonia, Ace and Lance take on a mission, investigating an abandoned factory, only to open a horrifying can of worms and one of them is the next target.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Under Metal & Dark

Chapter 1: Under Metal and Dark 

Lance and Ace made it to the factory as it stood near an empty mountain. 

“This looks creepy, tama.” Tamazo whined as Lance carefully unlocked the door. 

“What was this place even meant for?” Ace asked as he kept a tight grip on his D-gear. 

“According to records, devi. This place was used both as a research lab for drops and an early D-gear factory, devi.” Devi explained. 

“It was abandoned after several drop impacts leveled the area around it. Some believe the mountain was created from the impacts as a way to prevent the factory from functioning. The drops around here were always unstable and remained abandoned.” Lance said as he pulled out his flashlight, having his own tight grip on his blue D-gear. 

“Of all places we had to look, we had to look through this one. Let’s hope this place has more clues than the others.” Ace sighed, he was getting really worried for Charo and Sonia, they were both close, but Charo was someone he considered even as a brother. His parents were distraught when they heard of his disappearance as was Torlie. He took on a mission with Sonia, somewhere between the coast and Zelemony, neither of them returned. Nothing of them were recovered at the site even their D-gear were missing. They’ve been gone for a week now. 

“We hope so too, devi.” Devi said, they continued down and looked through the different rooms until hearing sounds from a distance room. 

“Did you guys hear that?” Ace asked as they turned in the direction of the noise. Both of them tightened their grips, ready to summon their monsters if needed. 

“Keep your guard up.” Lance said as they made their way towards the noise. As soon as they reached the door. Something hit them, hard, Lance grunted as the flashlight was knocked out of his hands and shut off. 

  
“Hey! Let go!” Ace and Lance struggled as something pushed and pulled at them, soon they were both shoved into the room where the noise came. Tamazo and Devi were pounding on the door as it quickly shut and they were separated. Cold, metal grips restrained Ace and Lance by their arms and a figure walked past them, holding their D-gears. 

“Oh-ho! It’s our lucky day, of all the Dragon Callers who could’ve taken the mission, two of the strongest came here.” All the figures wore dark clothing, hoods over their heads, some were dressed in lab coats. Lance observed their surroundings and found themselves in a large room, with metal walls and a few glass windows high above. The supposed ringleader had salt and pepper hair and red eyes, he was a dragonoid with dark blue horns. Everyone in the room was a mix of dragonoids and humans. 

“We thought we got lucky with those other two a week ago, but now you two show up? Ha! It’s our lucky day!” the ringleader said, Lance grunted as he tried to pull at whatever machine like thing was keeping them restrained. 

“Other two? You’re the ones who took Charo and Sonia?!” Ace yelled, the grip tightened, causing him to grunt a bit in pain. 

“Ah, those were their names? Yes, both of them are extremely talented, we cannot possibly miss such a good opportunity. The fact the two of them took on the mission alone made it much easier. Don’t worry, you guys won’t be separated for long.” as he reached out a hand to touch Lance’s face a gunshot rang out, it was silent for a second as the sound echoed. Suddenly, there was blood, the ringleader yelled as blood poured from his hand. He was shot in the palm by what seemed to be a pistol. 

“What the hell?!” Two figures leapt from the rafters and grounds above, landing ontop of the goons and quickly attacked. The two were a boy and a girl, the girl had messy, long, purple hair in a ponytail, dressed in a dirty white tunic and wielded a pair of solid wood tonfas. The boy was a dragonoid, with white hair like Lance’s dressed in dark pants and a black hoodie, he was swinging a solid wood bo staff. Both of them had their faces hidden by white and black opera masks, the girl had an excited smile and the boy was expressionless. Even with the masks, the girl had bright purple eyes and the boy’s was the same glowing topaz as Lance. 

“Who the fuck are these brats?!” the ringleader pulled out a gun and aimed it at the girl, only for her to jump and kick another firearm in the direction of the bullet. The man was confused when he saw a gun fly towards him and the girl swiftly punched him and knocked him out by punching his head into the ground, a slight cracking sound echoed and blood began to pour from the wound. The two made quick work of the goons, some getting by with just several blunt hits, concussions no doubt, but others weren’t so lucky as the girl moved her hands and the sound of bones snapping as their heads twisted unnaturally. Soon all of them were down and both of them took a breath. 

“That was a mess.” the girl sighed as she put away her tonfas, she glanced at the still restrained Ace and Lance. 

“You can take care of them, I’ll restrain the ones who are alive.” the boy said, the girl nodded and walked over. With a sigh, she unsheathed two large dagger like blades and stabbed the machines holding them. The sound of sparks and failing whirring echoed as the metal grips loosened and the two were free. 

“I suggest the two of you get out of here. Things will only go down from here.” the girl said. 

“Not until we know what is going on.” Lance said, the girl looked at him again. 

“Listen, we’re trying to stop the kidnappings as well. The two of you are still kids, and I’d rather not soil it in a case such as this. Just stay somewhere safe and your friends will be freed in time. Just a bit more searching.” Ace’s eyes widened. 

“Kidnappings? You mean all the disappearances were due to these groups? And there’s more?” Ace asked. 

“Yes, now, enough questions, too much info can lead to anything, either leave and stay somewhere safe until the issue is solved, or remain here, listen to the situation, and be prepared to do or die.” the girl said, sounding a little agitated. Before Ace could open his mouth, the girl suddenly shoved them behind some metal crates in the room. The boy jumped back behind as gunfire sounded and yellow sparks flew past them and put holes in the wall. 

“Damn it!” the boy yelled as they took cover behind the boxes. Soon, another voice yelled among the gunfire. 

“Too much loss here already, kill all the brats, except for the white haired dragon caller. He we must restrain and take back. Kill the rest!” the gunfire increased. 

“Fuck! You two stay down unless you have a death wish.” the girl said as she grabbed a metal plate lying near them. 

“This is do or die.” the girl unsheathed her blades and the boy’s staff suddenly unsheathed a blade, making it a naginata. 

“On my mark...” the girl got the plate ready, the boy formed his body so he would spring forward. 

“Get set….” the girl moved into a similar position. 

“NOW!” with the speed of a bullet she launched forward and launched the plate forward, forming a shield to jump above the gunfire. They landed past their enemies and began their attack, as bullets flew past, blood was spilled. The two were merciless as their blades sliced their opponents’ flesh with little issue, some were lucky enough just to get knocked unconscious by a blow to the head or neck, others not so much. Among the blades, the two would sometimes grab a dropped gun and let loose on the soldiers. Soon, the room was silent, everyone around them was either unconscious or death, the amount of blood splattered around the room made it hard to tell. 

Neither of them noticed a presence sneaking up behind them, once the last man was cut down, Lance was grabbed roughly by a large arm and yanked into a body. 

“What the-” Lance froze a rounded, cold metal rested on the side of his head. 

“Nobody move!” Ace turned and fell back, seeing Lance restrained with a gun to his head, the man a little bloody and panting. 

“I thought you bastards needed him alive.” the girl said, the man scowled and pressed the gun barrel closer to Lance’s head. 

“It would be preferred if he was alive, but the circumstances now will justify my reasoning. Now put down their weapons, or I blow his brain to bits.” the man said, instead, the two just stared at him, frozen still like statues. Even though they had masks, their eyes seemed to glow. Lance felt the man to begin to shake. 

“I mean it! Surrender or he dies!” the man practically yelled, his finger moved to the trigger, Lance closed his eyes, fearing the worst, only for another gunshot to ring out, but it wasn’t the man’s instead, Lance felt the grip loosen and he fell back. He turned and saw the man with a frightened look on his face, a gunwound straight through the side of his own head. Standing where the man formerly was, was another boy, with black hair, in a similar tunic to the girl’s except in black, his eyes were heterochromatic with topaz and emerald green, holding a gun in the air, the barrel still smoking. 

“Shame, if things went better we could’ve interrogated him.” the boy sighed as he lowered his gun. 

“They must’ve told you, but this is Do or Die. Either you die, or they die. Either you leave or they leave. In the end, one of you will die, are you willing to make sure the survivor is you?” the boy asked as he bent down, ruffled throught he man’s pockets, and pulled out a phone and a drive. 

“Look, we’re just looking for our friends, they said that they were the ones who took them!” Ace said, the girl looked at him again. 

“Dragon Callers Charo and Sonia, Charo is a human Dragon Caller from Librya, Sonia is a Monster-Dragonoid Hybrid who served for the guild for a good amount of time. Both of them went missing roughly a week ago. Not to mention Kuzo Garen, three weeks ago, Alicia Henna, five weeks ago, Kyle Guard, two months ago. They’re the other dragon callers that were taken, not to mention the ones that went missing five months ago, when it first started.” the boy listed off. 

“It started, five month agos? But, the dragon callers didn’t start disappearing until two months ago.” Ace said, the white haired boy scoffed a bit. 

“Who said it was only dragon callers?” That one line made both Lance and Ace freeze, dread settled into their bodies as the three looked at them. 

“Look, this whole situation was pretty underground. Hardly anyone knows of it, and when missing people were filed, they never turned up on anything. The ancients became aware of the situation once Dragon Callers started to disappear. So the case became more open, but the whole situation is damn confusing. We managed to find some info on what they plan to do to those they capture. However, we don’t know their location, they keep moving or something but this place was the closest bet. I already scouted the whole place, but no one was here besides them.” the boy with black hair said. 

“This place become another dead end, but as far as I’m aware, you’re the next target.” the girl said, pointing to Lance.    
  
“Listen, lay low for a few days, we’ll come to you if we find anything. Considering you’re here, have these.” the dark haired boy pulled out a small folder from under his tunic, he handed it to Lance. 

“There’s some stuff that might interest you in there, don’t lose it. Go ahead and inform the guild what you found here, try not to mention us if you can.” With that, the trio began to leave from the doorway on the opposite side of the room. 

“Hey! You know who we are, tells us who you are!” Ace called, the three looked at each other. 

“No real names, obviously, call me Trick, she’s Wasp, and he’s Shiro. See you around.” the trio walked, but Trick turned one last time. 

"Just for your information, I'm giving you that info to qualm any questions that will make you curious. Curiosity kills the cat, if you get dragged any deeper into this situation, you're hands are going to get dirty whether you like it or not. So I suggest you stay out of it the best you can. Or else the next time we run into each other, one of you might've killed someone to survive. So take it as a warning, stay out of this if you don't want to kill anyone." Trick said, he turned his gaze to Lance specifically. 

  
  


“Oh, Lance was it? That information isn’t for the faint of heart, I suggest you tread carefully. Think rationally, and turn any anger into something useful. Trust me, you won’t like it.” he exited the room leaving Ace and Lance alone., both covering their noses a bit as the scent of copper flooded their senses. 

"We should get out of here." Ace said, the two opened the door and once they finished shutting it behind them. Two worried monsters immediately flew into their arms. 

"Master Lance! Devi was worried about you, devi!" Devi said as he tried to hug him. Lance hugged the monster softly as he tried to comprehend what just happened. 

"Don't do that to Tamazo again, tama!" Tamazo whined. 

"What happened in…" Devi attempted to look over his shoulder, but Lance quickly shoved him down. 

"It's best we leave here. Fast." Lance said, Ace nodded and despite the protests from their partners, ran out of the factory. 

As soon as the two were gone, a figure walked in, stepping in the blood. 

"Those brats makes these things all the more difficult. Looks like I still need to clean up the mess, they had guns, when you think you have reliable workers." The figure sighed as he kicked one of the bodies. He opened his palm and revealed a small sliver of something glowing white. 

"But, another piece. Guess I can't complain." 


	2. "Accident"

Chapter 2: "Accident"

Lance retreated to his room shortly after returning to the guild. Vahaton was worried but Lance brushed it off. He took a breath and sat at the small table in his room, he put down the folder Trick gave him. Considering how weary they were initially, they wouldn't have given this to him without a good reason. 

"Master Lance, what happened in that room? It sounded like there were bad guys." Devi said as he sat on the desk near Lance. 

"It's nothing to worry about. They decided to leave, something in the building scared them off and they ran." Lance said, hoping the devidra would buy it. Considering the two were together since Lance's parents died, it would be difficult. 

"I won't ask for now, but please tell Devi when Devi needs to know." Devi sighed, his eyes gazed towards the folder. 

"What are these, devi? Did the bad guys drop them, devi?" Devi asked. 

"Yeah……" Lance thinks back to Trick, the three were proficient in combat, not only that, they were ruthless and had no qualms in killing. Dragon Callers never killed, even those in the Dominion never killed, everyone that was captured, were just imprisoned. Those three, they looked around his own age, it disturbed him. He took a breath and opened the file, to see pictures of his old home. 

_ Whitestone Town, former population: 200  _

_ Whitestone was a town completely wiped out due to a massive drop impact. Not only was it abnormally big enough to destroy the whole town, but it didn't harm anything outside of the town's perimeter.  _

_ Strange energies have been recorded around the area, and the place remains in ruins as a reminder of danger. The town was also home to both dragonoids and humans alike. They were excavation and examining old ruins that existed near the town. Some may believe it's a curse, or some old spirit did not enjoy a town so near it's tomb. _

###########

_ File #5  _

  
  


_ Recent studies have shown that the drop impact wasn't natural. It destroyed the town, but everything else was unharmed. It was unnaturally targeted and precise. The strange energies have increased and it's unknown as to what caused it. Some reports believed the drop was not an accident, and some believe the town was targeted for an unknown reason.  _

_ ########### _

_ Examination #6  _

_ The drop signaling worked well, too well. Before we knew it, it was causing drop impacts everywhere. The damn Star Fragment refused to reveal itself. We thought we found it once the signaling triggered an impact over a whole town, everyone was killed. Even then, the whole place was scoured, nothing. Even with blood, the fragment refused to show itself, only the fragment can cause such a large impact in a populated area. Wherever the damn thing is hiding, it was hidden so an entire town being obliterated didn’t reveal it’s location.  _

Lance froze, what? Drop signaling? Causing Drop Impacts? The Star Fragment? The whole town……… 

_ “That information isn’t for the faint of heart, I suggest you tread carefully. Think rationally, and turn any anger into something useful. Trust me, you won’t like it”  _

Those words…… 

Trick knew what this information meant to him. Now it all made sense, Lance took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Rationally, think rationally. 

“Master Lance?” Devi asked carefully, Lance’s eyes flared with anger for a second and his body became tense for a second. Lance opened his eyes and stepped away from the files and sat on his bed. 

“Devi, those files tell me the truth behind the destruction of my home town, and the death of my parents.” Lance sighed, Devi’s frown grew and he could tell the monster was worried beyond belief now. 

“What is it?! Didn’t they die in a drop impact, devi?” Devi asked, Lance took another breath, calming the anger building in his subconscious. 

“Yes, they died in a drop impact, however, those files, it reveals the impact wasn’t an accident, it was caused by someone.” Lance said, he allowed his eyes to flare again. 

“My parents and everyone in my town weren’t in an accident, they were murdered.” Lance breathed.    
  
“WHAT?! Does it say who did it?! Can we go find them and beat them up?!” Devi exclaimed. 

“The files say nothing else, they don’t look forged, but no name is used on them." Lance said, Devi looked at him worried and Lance sighed, he knew that he shouldn't be keeping secrets from him, Devi knew him longer than anyone else. They've been together for a long time, and Devi always tried to stay by his side, even getting hurt during his Reversion state. 

"Devi, I-" Lance was cut off as his door was slammed open, making both of them jump. 

"Sorry, both of you, Vahaton wants to see you." Angine said, both Lance and Devi looked at each other before heading to the main room. Vahaton sat on the couch, with a troubled look on his face. A letter was resting on the table open. Lance was able to see the dark lettering. Lance's eyes widened as he saw what was written on it. 

_ Master Vahaton, Ancient of Water, Lance the Crowned Prince of Ice is being targeted.  _

_ Surely you are aware of the recent abductions of dragon callers in recent months, the two most recent being Charo from Librya and Sonia the Hybrid. We've gathered evidence that the organization behind this is targeting Lance next. It's best you restrict his work, keep an eye on him, and during missions, have at least one or two other dragon callers with him. It's the best course of action. While we may not share information like this too often, we believe it's the best course of action with the information we have. It's linked to the Star Fragment, and he may be a prized target considering his seemingly mind-controlled reversion state a year ago.  _

_ Don't let this information free, you don't know who is watching.  _

_ -Trick  _

"Lance, do you know any of this? What happened at the factory?" Vahaton asked worried. 

"You said you'd tell Devi, if Devi needed to know right?" Devi asked, Lance sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, during our investigation of the factory, Ace and I were jumped. Some kind of machines restrained us and the people behind the kidnappings were there and took our D-gears. But, the one who sent the letter, was the one who saved us. Albeit, they ended up not only majorly injuring the kidnappers, but also killed a few. They were very skilled in guns and close combat. Another group of kidnappers tried to ambush us, shooting as us with guns and yelling "take the white haired dragon caller, kill the rest." It's probably why they believe I'm their next target. Trick, said if we got too involved, someone is going to die." Lance said, Vahaton's concern grew as Lance told the story. 

"Someone is going to die if we get involved. Did they mention who?" Angine asked. 

"No, just that, they said we might end up being a killer in order to survive. They said this because they killed half of the people at the factory that were determined to kill Ace and them. That's what they mean, if we get too involved, we might not be able to get out of a fight with both opponents alive." Lance said. 

"So what this Trick is saying, don't get involved? Wouldn't this have been resolved a lot quicker if we got involved?" Vahaton asked..

"They said the whole thing was pretty hush supposedly, and that it started three months before they started to target the dragon callers. There's little to no evidence of their existence so finding a suspect is near impossible. Not to mention the fact they implied spies or unknown members watching the dragon callers." Lance explained. 

"Then how do we know Trick isn't a part of it as some sort of elaborate play?" Angine asked. 

"You don't, but it's what we can afford to tell you." A new voice suddenly echoed and Lance turned to the main window, it was opened and the girl sat on the sill, her purple eyes practically glowing in the moonlight behind her and her mask. 

"Wasp?" Lance breathed. 

"Before you ask, I'm part of the group with Trick. Now then." The girl stood up, closed the window and shut the curtains. She looked at Lance and smiled a bit. 

"Man, you really do look like Shiro." Wasp chuckled lightly before leaning on the now closed and covered windowsill. 

"I'm here to relay some information. Trick isn't one to share information like this, especially in a case like this. Listen, Lance is the next target, he and Ace were nearly abducted today if we didn't save them. If Trick didn't show up when he did, Lance might've ended up with a hole in his brain. The situation is getting serious for everyone involved, but Trick decided that Lance needed to know what is happening. So here we are, he had me transport that letter and remain on watch. We believe the organization behind it is after Lance because of his powerful, servantful behavior during his Reversion state. Charo, Sonia, the others, we have no leads. Considering their behavior, they're determined to take Lance. That is why we need you to watch him, it isn't just out of not wanting another victim. If they somehow manage to control you again, with or without a reversion crystal, you will be very hard to fight. It's the whole reason Jest shoved the crystal into you in the first place." Wasp said. 

"I'm just getting a million more questions, devi!" Devi said. 

"How do we know you're not lying?" Angine asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"You don't, as of right now, it's too dangerous to discuss fully. For now, until we can figure out friend and foe, all I'm doing is relaying information. It's up to you on what you do with it. It won't last for long though, once Trick makes up his mind, we will tell you everything. We're relying on the fact that Lance is a target, and thus the people close to him are trustworthy to keep him safe." Wasp said. 

"Are you implying someone who knows Master Lance will rat him out or something, devi?!" Devi demanded, the girl just stared at them blankly. 

"We learned a long time ago, some people are just good actors." Wasp said, she opened the window. She glanced over at Lance one more time. 

"Also Lance, we have more in common than you think, be happy you didn't end up like us." She jumped out the window. Considering they were in a tower, Lance ran over to see where she went and saw her parkouring across the rooftops and walls. 

"Lance, what is going on?" Angine asked, Lance sighed. 

"She was with Trick, along with a white haired dragonoid like myself. She was part of the team that saved Ace and I, she, she's very skilled with knives." Lance said, the scent of copper returning to his mind. 

"She didn't look much older than you, even younger maybe. And what she said….." Vahaton sighed. 

"You didn't end up like us, that's what she said but.." Lance tried to think it through his head. 

"Maybe they were like Master Lance when we first met, devi." Devi suggested. 

"It's a possibility, but what matters is the information they gave us. It's concerning, especially since Ace is also caught up in it, he's determined to bring Charo and Sonia back." Vahaton said. 

"I think our course of action may be to follow their advice for now." Angine said, Lance swiveled to face her. 

"Weren't you weary of them before, devi?" Devi asked. 

"I was, I still am. But I cannot ignore something like this. I won't take the risk. Besides, if what she said is true, she'll be giving us the full story later." Angine said. 

"What about the missions though? If Ace goes by himself, he'll likely get taken as well." Lance said, Angine frowned. 

"If we have to, I'll restrict his mission goings as well. Charo and Sonia are both exceptional dragon callers. The matter that they were taken together means the foes we're dealing with are not weak. We need to be on guard. If what that girl said is true, than we're dealing with something even more dangerous than the Dominion." Angine said. 

"So, for now, return to your rooms, I'll talk with Vahaton about housing. But for now, go back, lock your windows, and get some sleep. I am certain we're are all, shaken by this." Angine sighed. 

"But-" 

"No buts! Room now, windows closed and locked." Angine said firmly. Lance gulped and retreated, Devi close behind him. Angine sighed. 

"You're thinking of keeping those two inside?" Vahaton asked. 

"Yes, but no doubt they'd find a way to sneak out without permission. Those two are so much like King. Lance and Ace, they’d try to find a way to deal with the situation themselves. All I can hope is for them to be extra careful. If what that girl said is true, we may have a problem bigger than the Dominion." Angine sighed, looking out the window. 

"Where is Ace?" Vahaton asked, he hasn't seen him since he returned to the guild with Lance. 

"In Librya, he's helping Tiger, Klein, and Torlie look into what happened to Charo and Sonia. He'll be coming back tomorrow, I'll tell him about our plans tomorrow." Angine said. 

Lance sat in his room with his door shut and windows locked. He took a breath as he looked over the documents again. His memory flashed back to the trio they met at the factory. He was already curious of Trick, the one leading them. Wasp they know a little more about. However, her comment about the last member. 

"Shiro….." Lance mumbled lightly as he recalled the white haired dragonoid. His horns were black, but his eyes and hair were the same as his own. They did look identical, even his face had an expression he himself would wear often in public. 

Lance glanced at the notes and sighed, he shook his head and placed the notes on his desk. He can look at them again tomorrow. 

Elsewhere………..

Ace yawned as he looked through the several books in the library of Librya. 

"Ace, you should head to bed. We can start up again in the morning." Torlie said as he looked at the boy. Torlie frowned, he knows Ace and Charo were close. Tiger was already passed out in a few other books by the shelves. Those two were always looking for him, ever since he vanished. Klein was out in an evening patrol with some other dragon callers. Klein was very worried when word got out Charo was missing. 

"It's fine Master Torlie, I can still…." Ace yawned as he stretched his arms. 

"Did something happen at the factory today?" Torlie asked, Ace and Lance went on a mission to that abandoned D-gear factory. But they haven't told them about their findings yet. 

_ "Go ahead and inform the guild what you found here, try not to mention us if you can."  _

The lines that Trick said to them. Why do they want to be so secretive? Was it like a spy system going on, was that something they feared? 

Ace jumped as the doors opened. A figure in a dark hooded jacket walked in. Once he closed the doors.

"Wha-huh-who're you?" Tiger shot up from his nap as he glanced in the direction of the figure. The figure remained silent, Ace watched him carefully as the figure scanned the books. Torlie noticed Ace's glance and also looked at the hooded figure. Who started to take pictures of select sections of the books. 

"Um, sir, is there something you're looking for?" Torlie asked as he walked up to the teen, his face was hidden by a mask under his hood, but his heterochromatic eyes practically glowed from behind it. The boy put away his phone and placed the book back. 

"Just looking for information regarding the creation of D-gears and egg drops. You don't happen to have a book related to egg drop creation theory do you?" Ace perked up at the voice. Recognizing it. 

"Trick, what are you doing here?" Ace asked, the older teen glared lightly at Ace before swiftly turning away. 

"None of your business, I'll be on my leave." Trick said. Before he could get to the door, Ace blocked his path, visibly upset. 

"Trick this is our business, Charo is missing. You know something right? Why not tell us here?" Ace asked, both Tiger and Torlie perked up once Charo was mentioned. 

"I told you I won't tell you anything unless you are ready to put your life on the line." Trick said. 

"I am ready!" Ace said, Trick glared before pulling out his gun and pointing it just inches away from Ace's face, making him flinch. 

"Ace!" Tiger yelled, ready to charge if Trick didn't send him a paralysing stare. 

"Then what do you do now? You won't have the luxury of having time to think before a bullet is put into your skull." Trick said, Ace just stared down the black barrel of the gun as his memory flashed back to when the man Trick killed had a gun pressed against Lance's head. 

Ace grunted briefly, before immediately ducking, but he didn't get far, Trick tripped him, grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground, the barrel now pressed against his skull. 

"Smart move, but again you won't have the time." Trick yanked Ace up to face him. This time, shoving the gun into Ace's hands and made him point the gun at Trick. Ace just had a shocked and confused look, as did both Tiger and Torlie. 

"Pull the trigger." Trick said, his tone solid and cold. His eyes glared into Ace's. 

"Are you mad?! I am not-" Ace didn't finished. 

"You cannot always leave both alive!" Trick shouted, he tripped Ace and the gun skidded across the ground. He turned back towards the door. 

"You are not ready. Don't claim that you are, the only time you are ready is when you can pull that trigger with a snap judgment." Trick said. 

"Snap judgement?! Someone could die if they were shot!" Tiger said, Trick looked back at the other teen. 

"You don't have the time. Besides, this operation has plenty of people who  _ want  _ to kill others. Ace, you saw it yourself. "Grab the white haired caller, kill the rest." They said that today, and what did they do? Fire at us mercilessly with their machine guns. They were trying to kill us, pulverize us. Once things got ugly, killing was their best solution." Trick said, turning his gaze back to Ace. 

"The situation for you will only lead to bloody hands on both sides if you butt in. My team has their hands practically soaked in blood, myself no exception. It's better if only a group of three vigilantes were the ones who killed, it would be some bad or dangerous rep if dragon callers killed a person. Not something you can shrug off mentally either. Until you can handle taking a life, then you are not cut out for this situation. We're making good progress, just leave it to us and next time you'll see us is with the missing dragon callers." Trick said, he looked at the discarded gun on the ground. 

"Charo is our friend! I don't need to take a life to save him." Ace said, there was no need for bloodshed, they managed to defeat the whole Dominion, with the only casualty at most being Dafnes and Jest. Everyone else was fine, alive. Trick looked at him again. 

"You underestimate the cruelty of the black market Ace. I'm aware you dealt with egg drop traffickers before, but I'm afraid you don't understand the lengths they're going to in order to achieve their goal. After all, they murdered a whole town in hopes of finding the Star Fragment. They were more than angry they couldn't find it among the rubble. You have a huge price tag on your head if anyone can catch you. Besides that, they'll be more than willing to kill you if you get in the way." Trick said, picking up the gun. 

"Remember, I won't be there to save you, Lance, or anyone else if you decide to shove your heads into a situation you cannot handle. It'll be your faults if one ends up dead or captured. So keep that in mind. Lance already had a huge target on his back, and they won't be giving up soon." Trick said, before leaving the library, as he was leaving and near the stairs, he turned back and looked at the three. 

"Oh, and one more thing. The body count earlier was roughly a dozen at least. Not including the one I personally disposed of. So think about that, twelve lives, all ended within an afternoon." Trick said, before running off. He jumped off and vanished behind the foliage of the trees and plants of the city. 

"Body count? Ace what is he talking about?" Torlie asked as he looked at the teen. Ace just stood there, what was he going to do? 

Ace felt like he should heed Trick's warning, but he cannot just sit back while these people do who knows what to Charo, Sonia, and everyone else they took. Trick and his team have been tracking them since the operation started supposedly. But it's been five months, Trick said they were closer, but who knows when they'll find them. It could be weeks, or even more, months. He can't just sit back. 

Looks like they have some more research to do. Ace walked back into the library only to fall into Torlie's arms.

"Ahh! Is he okay?!" Tiger asked. 

"Yes, he's fine, he's just asleep. He had a long day, we can ask him about it tomorrow." Torlie said as he held a now sleeping Ace. 

Elsewhere………..

Shiro sat quietly as he hid high in a tree. He saw a group of people, looking like actual members of the sick organization and not hired mercs. They were walking to a cave system. One was wearing what he recognized as Charo's D-gear, all the slots were filled, but he knows they found Enju's egg drop at the factory. Enjus are not native to that part of the island. So, what was in the fifth slot? 

With them also, was a tied up and silenced Sonia. She walked obediently, but grudgingly alongside them. There was a collar on her neck and almost all of them had guns of some sort. If he tried to save her here, not only might they lose track of them, but either him, or Sonia could get killed from that amount of gunfire. Shiro seethed silently as he watched them enter a cave. He retreated, this information he needed to tell them. 

He's not sure how long they'd be here, or if it's a temporary stop for the night. He actually found them, he hopes they're here. All of them, Shiro placed a hand on his chest, a pulse of energy flickered. Lance wasn't the only one, nor was he free just yet. Ace, Lance, Ana, everyone involved with that legend. 

The Star Fragment inside Lance wasn't the only piece. More exist, and one person wishes to unite them all. Shiro gripped his staff tightly as he continued to run back through the forest. Lance didn't just have a target on his back for the trafficking. No, there was another reason, one he hopes to avoid until after these monsters were taken care of. 

Elsewhere……….. 

A figure looked over his computers and notes on a table. He was wearing a white coat and the door behind him opened. 

"The specimen will be ready in a few days time, sir." The voice of a woman echoed slightly. The man turned to see a woman, a dragonoid, covered in red and black scaling, her mouth covered as well. Her black horns large and lightly bent, her eyes a deep purple. A set of deep purple webbed wings unfurled from her back. Her feet, three-toed talons. 

"You haven't changed back yet. Are you planning on sparring with her again?" The man asked as he looked at the woman. 

"Of course, I need to be on top of my game to keep that bloodluster in line." The woman scoffed, placing a hand on her hip, a long tail whipping behind her. 

"Very well, all the pieces I found have been reassembled, a few days time? That should be enough." The man said as he left the monitor room with the woman. His screen had a radar on it lit. Lance's picture was on one screen, the cursed fragment had an image floating near him, with only half of the shape colored, the rest was shrouded in shadow. 

The man smiled to himself slightly as he walked. 

Two pieces will do anything to reunite with each other after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanmade lyrics for the story based on one of my most favorite songs by Mili 
> 
> Lyrics: https://roughgemauthor.tumblr.com/post/190444334407/puzzle-and-dragons-x-fan-lyrics-for-fanfic


	3. Back Again

Chapter 3: Back Again 

Lance woke up with a small groan as the light shined into his room. He cracked open his eyes and found himself lying on top of his bed. Guess he passed out. He looked at the folder lying on his desk, he never thought he would find a few files so intimidating. Lance turned a bit to see Devi sleeping soundly on his pillow, smiling softly as the devidra snored. Lance quietly got out of his bed and slid over to his desk. Opening the files again, he shifted past the ones about tracking down the Star Fragment and his hometown. Everything after that was more general info on what the people were up to. However, the reasons for why they were looking for the Staff Fragment remained unknown. Lance reached the end of the file and saw a small folded note. He opened it to see a message written in black ink. 

_ Lance, the Star Fragment you have isn't gone. I'm afraid you are still knee deep in the muck, and someone dangerous is after you. Even with the abductions as of late. Please keep your guards up, it's the only thing keeping you alive.  _

_ -Shiro  _

Lance got a bad feeling from that. It was from the dragonoid of their group, the one with an appearance similar to his own. What did he mean by the fragment wasn't gone? Ace destroyed it. It was the reason why Lance was able to return to himself. He placed a hand near his chest, where the fragment was fused, but all that was there were scars. 

"WHAT???!!!" Lance jumped a bit as Devi was startled awake by Ace's high screech downstairs. The two looked at each other before leaving. Lance left the files for now, pocketing the letter. They ran downstairs to see Ace talking with Angine and Vahaton. 

"Why are the guild missions restricted?!" Ace asked as he looked at the two elders. 

"We were informed by a girl named Wasp, saying that you and Lance are in grave danger. While I am on edge depending on what she said was true, I cannot take that risk, especially with the disappearances going on. You cannot find Charo if you go missing yourself." Angine said. 

"Wasp?! She was here? I spotted her partner, a guy named Trick at the library last night. He refused to give us any information, but he knows something! He won't give us information because-" Lance stepped in while Ace was ranting. 

"Because we may have to kill to survive, right?" Lance asked.

"Wasp told you too?" Ace asked, calming down a little. 

"She told me that I am on the top of their hunting list. That it will be very dangerous if we tried to help. She told us to lay low and hide until they resolve it." Lance said, however that seemed to make Ace more frustrated. 

"Gah! Those jerks, we are perfectly capable of handling some thugs." Ace said. 

"But what about the guns they mentioned, tama?! Everyone flinched when he pulled out his pistol, tama!" Tamazo said, this made Angine widen her eyes. 

"He what? Did he point a gun at you?!" Angine asked, worry evident in her voice. She did not like the idea of her grandson being held at gunpoint. 

"Well, yes…..he told me that I won't have time to think. He took me down quickly before I could disarm him. Then he made me hold the gun and point it at him. Telling me to shoot. I don't get his deal." Ace said, recalling the events. Trick's serious stone stare made it rather memorable, good reasons or not. 

"He asked you to shoot him?!" Vahaton asked, equally shocked. 

"He said if we can't handle taking a life. Then we can't handle helping on this mission." Ace said, Lance frowned as he recalled the discussion with Wasp. 

"Trick told Wasp that I can be given information. I am not sure why, but, there's another reason why I am the next target." Lance pulled out the letter he grabbed from the files to show them. Angine's frown only grew. 

"Shiro, are they also part of this team Wasp and Trick are from?" Angine asked, recalling how Wasp said Shiro and Lance look alike. 

"Yes, he's a dragonoid with black horns. He didn't say much, if anything when we first encountered them in the factory. He was definitely one of the more agile ones of the group. They're all freaky fast, but, he seemed to have some extra speed or strength." Ace said, shivering a little and he remembered the bloodbath that occurred yesterday. Trick said at least, there might've been more killed. 

“How did he know of the star fragment? It was one of Stella’s secrets afterall, right, devi?” Devi asked, Lance nodded as he recalled seeing that white crystal sitting on his father’s workbench. 

“Whatever the case, this group knows a lot more than they're letting on. Moreover, they feel like they are the only ones who can accomplish it. We have to go back to that factory and find out what they were there for.” Lance said.

"Wait, wait, wait, you boys are not going anywhere. If what Wasp said is true, it's like sending you two into a snake pit." Angine said. 

"Grandma! This could lead us to both Charo and Sonia. As well as the others, if not us, someone needs to investigate!" Ace said, he cannot just sit back. 

"How were you two ambushed? The more we know, the better." Angine said, Lance and Ace looked at each other briefly. 

"The factory itself was still in a massive state of disrepair. When we were close to one of the experiment rooms, my flashlight was shot from my hands and we were both grabbed by something before being forced into the room." Lance said. 

"We were restrained by some weird robot things. We didn't get too good of a look, but their grips were strong. We were confronted by the kidnapping group, they were the same ones who took Charo and Sonia. When the leader came to us, that's when….. that's when Trick and his crew showed up." Ace said. 

"Robots, kidnapping, Vahaton, can you write a letter to the SDF for any information?" Angine asked. 

"I can try, they've been helping us rebuild a lot recently." Vahaton said. 

"Angine, we may have been caught off guard yesterday, but we know what dangers lurk there now. We will be careful, we can ask others to join us if you want." Lance said, Angine sighed. 

"Ace, you said you ran into Wasp's partner, Trick, last night. He also said you shouldn't be involved. Is there anything specific he said? Anything that might be a clue to what is happening?" Angine asked, Ace held his chin as he briefly closed his eyes to think. 

"Ah! When he first appeared in the library, he began taking pictures of some of the history and science books. Both regarding the creation of dragon callers, formation of egg drops, and creation of D-gears. After Torlie went to ask, Trick requested to know about "Egg Drop Creation Theory" I don't know what that is, exactly." Ace said, Lance turned to him. 

"Egg Drop Creation Theory is exactly how it sounds. Several theories on how monsters become egg drops were written, observed, but never fully confirmed. An example would be that monsters have a subconscious ability to turn into egg drops. They turn into this state when they feel a level of trust and comfort. As well as a safe haven retreat if they are injured. Originally a sort of hibernation state, before slowly adapting to how they are today. But why would they need to know about that?" Lance said as he looked at the letter in his hands. 

"Egg Drop Creation? That is an odd specific surely. And that factory is an old D-gear factory correct?" Lance nodded his head as Angine sighed. 

"We have our monsters, we can ask Garnet & Tiger to come as well. Considering it’s Charo, even Klein is willing to help. We can handle this.” Ace said, Angine looked at the two boys with narrowed eyes before taking a breath. 

“Very well, but I expect you both back by nightfall alright? If even a second late you two will be prohibited from taking any missions until we can accurately assess the danger of the situation. Understood?” Angine asked, both of them nodded.

“Then get going.“ Angine said, the two ran out of the building to get to the carrier dragons. 

"I hope those two will be okay." Vahaton said, Angine sighed again. 

"I hope so too." 

Later……..

Lance, Ace, Tiger, Garnet, and Klein arrived at the factory. Just as their carrier dragon landed a small figure landed on the opposite side of the mountain. Unbeknownst to them. 

"So this is the place where you encountered Trick?" Tiger asked, Ace nodded. 

"Yeah, guhh, do you think the bodies are still here?" Ace asked as he whispered to Lance. Lance just frowned, unsure. 

"Let's hope they're gone." Lance whispered back, the group walked into the factory with their flashlights as they past the area where they were grabbed. Lance opened the door to the experiment area they once were in. The scent of copper hit them all in the face, the blood still stained the walls, loose bullet shells riddled the ground, but no bodies were in sight. 

"Tama?!" Tamazo gasped as they looked at the area. Ace and Lance gulped as the memories resurfaced. 

"A dozen lives, he wasn't kidding." Tiger breathed. 

"And that was only in this room, we don't know if they had to take down anyone else." Lance said as his eyes scanned the room. They walked carefully through the empty room before making it to the other side. Opening the door, and continuing their excursion. 

Most of the drawers were empty, covered in dust. However, strange liquid would be on the ground, pieces of chains free from rust, and pieces of marked cloth littered the grounds throughout the factory. 

They found their way to an office room, connected to a lounge like area and surveillance room. 

"Gah! There's nothing in here either, it's like the place was gutted." Tiger said annoyed as he revealed another empty chest. 

"The chains and cloth are disturbing details to say the least, but they don't tell us anything. If this place was used by them, they made sure to cover their tracks well." Lance said as he picked up another chain fragment. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" The group jumped at the sudden and hostile voice echoing through the rather large room. They turned to see a boy around Lance's age, with white hair covering his right eye and just past his chin. His visible eye was practically a glowing yellow like Lance's behind his opera mask. He wore a black hoodie with the hood pull up, the tips of his black horns barely showing. He wore dark pants and black combat boots. 

"Um, you're Shiro, right?" Ace asked, the boy just glared at them. 

"Yes I am, now answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?" Shiro asked, his voice harder and colder than before. 

"We came here because a trail to Charo might be here. We're going to save him!" Tiger said, Klein nodded as did the rest of them. 

"You're wasting your time here. Our team already gutted the place, every file we saved from the traffickers are long gone from here. We already grabbed samples of the cloth and chains as well. There's nothing for you here." Shiro said, he pulled something out of his pocket. 

"However, we did find this here. Along with a location I was luckily able to spot." Shiro tossed a small green orb into Klein's hands. 

"Wait, this is Charo's Enju." Klein said, Ace and the others ran to look. Seeing the small reflection of the bird inside. 

"It was in one of the rooms when we searched it. The bastards also have his D-gear. I managed to spot them, but all five of the slots were filled up. Enju was replaced with something but we don't know what." Shiro said. 

"I appreciate this, but you said you have a location. Why didn't you report it?" Garnet asked, Shiro turned to face her. 

"Because everyone was heavily armed. Sonia was with them as a hostage. Charo was nowhere to be seen with them. I was contemplating rescuing her then and there, but too many had guns, her restrained would only increase the chances of both of us getting killed. The others are scouting it out right now. I came here to double check, I never thought I would run into you." Shiro said, his gaze turned to Lance. 

"I assume you found the letter I hid among the files he gave you." Shiro said. 

"Yes, what do you mean? I destroyed the crystal when it was exposed." Ace said, Shiro sighed. 

"A crystal like that isn't so easily destroyed. Based on some other information I found as of late. You fragmented the crystal, not destroyed it. In fact, you only saw half of the crystal, when you crushed it, the half in Lance remained while the other you shattered went into the environment. Suffice to say, someone already repaired that half, and is determined to complete the whole." Shiro said. 

"So that's what you meant by there's a bigger target on my back." Lance said, Shiro nodded, he sighed and crossed his arms. 

"No point in hiding from you now. Just be aware, with this information, your life is now on the line. Not just by death, but by forced service. We have a theory pending on what the bastards are doing. So far, there's two groups working right now, with minor trade between the two." Shiro explained, he walked to a table and drew something in the dust covered surface. 

"Egg Drop Creation Theory No. 4: Monsters naturally become egg drops in response to dangers in the environment. Becoming an egg drop results in creating a small compact, indestructible orb that protects the monster and freezes it in time. It will naturally release itself once the dangers have subsided. 

On a different note, how egg drops react in a relationship with dragon callers. Monsters become egg drops as a result of trust and faith. They become egg drops to be used by a person they believe need their help and form a bond. The energy behind this formation is a special energy wave that is emitted by monsters and the formation of an egg drop. Recreating this "wave" has been tested to form egg drops. Creatures released unwillingly from their egg drops will try to resist and revert back. However, when used by a person, the person emits their own energy wave dubbed "anti-ele" which keeps the monsters from returning to their egg drops if demanded. This wave also acts as a bind and controls the monsters. Unless the monsters can break free from the wave, they will be forced to follow the will of their master." Shiro said. 

"So that's a theory? Why this one?" Klein asked. 

"I have a feeling about what happened to those dragon callers, why Charo wasn't with Sonia when spotted. Why they did extensive research on egg drop creation as they did. Why Charo's D-gear was full despite Enju being discarded. The bastards are up to it again." Shiro seethed, he looked at them dead in the eye. 

"They're turning Dragon Callers into Egg Drops, and selling them to those who want a powerful 'monster'." Shiro said. 

Just as he finished, the door creaked open behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr theory will be made a little later regarding the concept of "Egg Drop Creation Theory" and the dark road I'm going with it. Hope you guys enjoyed ;)
> 
> "Egg Drop Creation Theory": https://roughgemauthor.tumblr.com/post/190692295082/puzzle-dragons-x-storylore-concept-1-egg-drop


	4. Genetically Engineered

Chapter 4: Genetically Engineered 

Before any of them could react, Shiro moved like lightning and the group found themselves hidden in close by places. Lance was shoved into a metal cabinet, Ace and Tiger were shoved under the table, Garnet was tossed under a desk, and Klein was successfully knocked into a crate. Shiro undid his bo staff and he turned to see the newcomers. 

"What the hell? What are you doing here brat?" Shiro turned to see three men, two dragonoids and a human. Each of them wearing dark outfits, and armed with pistols, one had a rifle. One of the dragonoids even had a combat knife sheathed near his chest. 

"Exploration, however, you are not simple thieves. That equipment, mercenaries are you not? Who hired you?" Shiro asked, one of the dragonoids chuckled. 

"And why should we tell you that? Just scram kid, you're out of your league." Shiro's grip on his staff just tightened. 

"I refuse, in fact, I will tell the authorities. I have remembered your faces. So your best course of action would be to kill me. So I don't see any harm in telling me your employer if I'm going to die." Shiro said, the other dragonoid raised an eyebrow with mild interest. 

"You have balls kid. I will tell you that, but we're not taking any risks here. So, I think I'll just kill you." In a flash, that dragonoid was gone, Shiro swung up his staff and blocked the pistol that was aiming for his head. Angered, the attacking dragonoid recoiled and aimed his pistol again, shooting at Shiro as the latter dodged each attack. The dragonoid got close and pressed the gun against Shiro's head. Only for the sound of a blade slicing flesh echo through the room. 

The dragonoid dropped his pistol as Shiro's naginata blade unsheathed from the staff and pierced the dragonoid's chest. The wound definitely punctured the heart or at least a lung. The dragonoid gasped before falling to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming under him. The remaining two mercenaries looked in shock, before the man growled. 

"You fucking brat!" The man yelled charging forward with his rifle. He aimed at Shiro and fired, only for Shiro to duck grab the rifle and yanked the man forward to deliver a headbutt to the other's skull. Shiro took a breath while the man recoiled in pain from the blow. The other dragonoid shook his head before running in to aid the man. He unsheathed his combat knife and swung it down, Shiro blocked it with his still blood covered blade and shoved back the rifle with the end of his staff. The man yelled as he fired again, in random directions, luckily not hitting any of the hiding spots. However, as he managed to get a lock on Shiro's head, he fired, only for Shiro to duck last minute and the bullet to enter the skull of the other dragonoid instead. The dragonoid's knife fell to the ground with his body with a dull thud. Blood slowly pouring from the newly made hole in his forehead. 

The man froze for a moment as he witnessed the action, Shiro took advantage and yanked the rifle out of his hands. He flung it to the other side of the room and punched the man in the gut before shoving him against the wall. 

"Now, care to tell me who you are working for? Or would you rather end up like them?" Shiro asked, the man growled and glared, but sighed.

"I'm no idiot, we don't know who we're working for, just some wacko saying he's going to become a powerful god or something. He offered us a lot of money for whatever dragons callers we could capture. He even sent one of his 'assistants' to aid us. While he did make our progress go a lot quicker with less fuss, I swear that kid has a screw loose or something." The man said. 

"Was the name of the assistant Potent?" Shiro asked, the man looked at him surprised. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. That is what he called himself." The man said, Shiro sighed. 

"Is that all you know? Do you have any idea on where they are being kept?" Shiro asked. The man shook his head. 

"No idea, just hired yesterday, apparently we were needed since a load of mercs before us were unresponsive. Whatever that means. However, according to some other mercs still on this weird ass job, Potent keeps taking the dragon callers to a place off the island. At least the two that were taken a week ago. The others are said to be on a secret location on this island. Besides that, zip." The man said. 

"I see, thank you, now you can forget we ever had this conversation." Shiro said, he quickly knocked the man out with a quick blow to the back of his neck. 

"The rest of you can come out, the threat is neutralized." Shiro said, Lance slowly pushed open the locker door, Klein climbed out from the crate, Garnet crawled out from under the desk, Ace and Tiger crawled out from under the table. Garnet gagging lightly as the scent of copper quickly filled the room. 

"I'm afraid this room is no longer good for us to discuss in, let's move." Shiro said plainly as he exited the room, while picking up a discarded pistol on the ground. The others followed him, taking one last look at the damage before turning away. 

The group found themselves in the observation room just above the room where Ace and Lance were attacked. Shiro cleaned off his blade before retracting it into his staff. 

"Another example of why we wished for you not to get involved. A situation like that is just the norm in the underground. So again, can you handle that situation?" Shiro asked, he tossed the pistol to Klein. 

"If these kids can't handle it, you can. There's seven shots left in that gun." Shiro said, Klein gulped, but nonetheless pocketed the pistol securely in his belt. 

"What the freak was that?" Tiger asked, breaking from his momentary trance. 

"Mercenaries, probably hired to pick up any scraps from this place before bolting. I know who is behind this now, but I never expected for them to move their operations here." Shiro said. 

"You know who is behind this, tama?!" Tamazo exclaimed, Shiro nodded.

"He's a scientist, used to live in Kindora Island City, northeast from here. I never knew his actual name, he doesn't use a nametag and always used a different alias every time. However, he's known in the underground for his experiments involving drops, and one of his favorite projects involved dragonoids. Potent, is one of five dragonoids he genetically engineered for his project. Utilizing elements dark and wood, he specializes in making venoms and gas, one of his more well known ones is a sleeping gas that is highly effective against dragonoids and humans, weak against monsters, but still effective. That's how the dragon callers seem to vanish without a trace." Shiro said. 

"Wait, back up a little. You said he genetically engineered a dragonoid?! Five no less?!!" Ace exclaimed, Lance was also quite disturbed by the reveal. 

"Yes, Potent is one of five, third youngest, a woman named Anarch is the oldest, and another woman named Ivy is the second oldest. That's three, I'm the fourth, second youngest. I escape the facility when I had the chance, escaping with some monsters as well." Shiro said. 

"What? You were one of them before?" Lance asked, Shiro nodded. 

"What about the fifth one then?" Klein asked, Shiro cast Lance a quick look before focusing on Klein. 

"No idea, he was the youngest, taken from the lab before he was even a year old. Apparently another scientist who worked with the madman didn't like how he was creating us, altering us as test subjects. So he sabotaged a machine, and used the commotion to grab the youngest and leave the facility. Never to be seen again, I still don't know what happened to him, but I hope he lives a life ignorant of the past he was created in." Shiro said. 

"Why didn't he try to take the rest of you with him?" Garnet asked, Shiro sighed as he traced his hand across his black horns. 

"We were older, already subjected to the experiments. Besides me, the other three were completely loyal to the madman scientist. The only one he had a chance to escape with was the youngest. I was busy in a testing chamber during the event so I was out of the picture." Shiro explained. 

"Back to the main topic, the man said that the dragon callers are being hidden somewhere in Dragoza. Considering what you told us, it's most likely the location you saw Sonia being taken into." Lance said. 

"Yeah, what bugs me is why Charo wasn't with them. I scanned that group, Charo wasn't among them. My best guess is that this on island holding area is the place where dragon callers are taken to be held and imprisoned until the madman is ready to experiment on them on the off-site facility. Considering equipment, he must've restarted an old facility like this one, which abandoned tech but still functional electricity." Shiro explained, suddenly something snapped in Ace's mind. 

"The old SDF base! That was off island. They were experimenting with drops and monsters on the island, it's a few miles from here. They abandoned it since it was most likely destroyed when Satan was released a year ago." Ace said, recalling the event where he gained his loyal Leviathan. 

"Then I will head there, Trick and Wasp will oversee the rescue of the dragon callers held on Dragoza." Shiro said. 

"Well we're coming with!" Ace said, Tiger standing by his side. 

"Too dangerous, if just the sight of blood still makes you queasy, the bloodbath that will happen on the island will guarantee your death. For once, stay out of this, and leave this to the pros." Shiro said. 

"You are not a pro! You're not even that much older than us! You'll get yourself killed, besides, I'm rescuing Charo, he's my friend. I won't sit back for something like this." Ace said, before Shiro could respond a small ringing occurred from his pocket. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and allowed the call to come through. 

"Shiro, what's going on?" Shiro spoke through the device, Trick's voice echoed lightly, but urgently. 

_ "We have movement on both Alpha and Beta. They're moving fast, Beta's heading toward Librya, Wasp is going to intercept. Alpha is heading towards Exscion, I'm heading to intercept. Be careful, Omega is gliding over the island. I'd be careful."  _ Trick ended the call. 

"Damn it." Shiro seethed, he stood up. 

"Alright, Alpha, Beta, and Omega are the codes we gave for Anarch, Ivy, and Potent respectively. They're extremely strong, Wasp and Trick can only handle them for so long. Klein, Ace, head to Librya, Ivy isn't one known for mercy. Garnet, Tiger, head to Exscion, get to Herriot. We don't have much time." Shiro said, he grabbed Lance's wrist. 

"Lance and I are going to intercept Potent, if you're up for it." Shiro said. 

"Let's go then." Lance said. 

* * *

Torlie was doing some research near the borders of Librya. After Charo's disappearance, all he did was either aid in the search parties or bury himself in Ancient duties and research. Torlie sighed as he finished writing up his observations in a notebook. As he closed it, a breeze blew by. 

"Charo….." Torlie sighed, Klein went to aid Ace and his friends in another search to try and find him. So far they haven't come back yet. He knows they're probably fine, but he can't help but worry. Just as he was about to leave the area, the wind picked up and howled briefly before stopping suddenly. He turned in the direction of the wind, only to see a woman with white hair, hidden under a large brown cloak. 

"My, my, I never expected to see the Ancient of Wood all out here. I figured you'd be in the city." The woman said, Torlie couldn't tell, but something felt off about her. He reached for his D-gear on instinct. 

"Is there something you need? Who are you?" Torlie asked, the woman smiled. 

"Ever the gentleman. However, what I have is already in my possession." The woman said, Torlie readied his D-gear as the woman's cloak vanished in a burst of light. A flurry of drops shot at him, Torlie managed to dodge as the drops exploded in the ground. Once the dust cleared, he saw the woman was a dragonoid, dark green horns, her body covered in dark green, dark blue, and metallic scales. Large metallic spined wings emerged from her back, her feet now three twoed talons, a spearend tail whipped behind her. Her hair a snowy white and her eyes a reptilian topaz yellow. 

"I want to see the despair on your face!" She shot forward only to be slammed into the ground by another figure, the smaller figure jumped off and kicked the dragonoid back with a breath. 

"Not on my watch." Torlie saw the form of a girl around Ace's age, her hair a rich violet. Her feet encased in a pair of roller blades. 

"Name's Wasp, I'm with Trick, I suggest you stay back." Wasp said, the dragonoid growled as she got up again. 

"Very well, I'll make sure you scream before I slaughter you!" The dragonoid yelled with rage as she charged at them. 

Elsewhere…………

Herriot was in the main arena in Exscion with Morgan, the two were currently sparring. 

"Almost there, almost had you." Morgan said as she sat down with Herriot. 

"You almost did, still keeping my lead though." Herriot said, the two shared a chuckle. The two stopped when the gates opened, a woman walking in, they saw a head of white under a black cloak. 

"Who's there?" Herriot called, the woman stopped. 

"My name is Anarch, I wield the elements of fire and dark. I came here because father indulged me." The woman sent a small flurry of drops at the twins. Herriot jumped back and Morgan quickly summoned her Dark Armagus. The dust cleared revealing a woman around their age, if not just a little older. Her hair was white and her eyes topaz yellow. She was a dragonoid with deep red horns, her scaling metallic, black, and dark red. Her mouth and nose covered by the same scaled plate, similar to Lance's reversion state. A short tail with a curved blade whipped behind her and red spined wings unfurled form her back, her feet three twoed talons. 

"I want to see how powerful you new 'ancients' are. Now then, fight me with your strength, live or die." Anarch shouted, she summoned a dark blast of energy and fired it at the twins. Herriot used her own Armagus to block it. Anarch shot forward and tried to grab Herriot, only for a gunshot to echo through the area and a splash of red to graze Anarch's left arm. The dragonoid turned only to get slammed in the gut by the metal colored butt of a rifle. 

Trick took a breath as he stood between the twins and Anarch, readying his rifle and aimed it at her. 

"Red and dark, two of the same. Very well, I'll defeat you first before the twins." Anarch said as she got into a fighting pose.

"Likewise, if it comes to it. I'll have to kill you." Trick said as he loaded his rifle and aimed it. 

* * *

Far above the island of Dragoza, another draconic figure like Anarch flew above the island, scaling dark green, black, and metallic, a tail with a forked end and dark green spined wings hovered over the island. His hair a matching white to his sisters as well as the same topaz yellow eyes. As he scanned the island with mild interest he saw two figures flying below him. One in Vritra Soul Armor and another in Zaerog Soul Armor, he smiled sinisterly. 

"How fun, a family reunion." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be coming to a close a lot quicker than I expected. A lot of ideas I have for this show revolve around using Trick, Shiro, and Wasp as characters in a similar or extremely different plot. If you guys liked my three OCs as of what you've seen, let me know, I have in mind a technology mash-up involving AI currently going through my brain. If something like that seems interesting, I'll try to write it up.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, obvious mystery is obvious, what do you guys think of this new twist?


	5. Three of Five

Chapter 5: Three of Five 

Lance flew silently besides Shiro, who donned Vritra soul armor. His white hair standing out from the black scaling, the purple gemstone glowing from his chest. 

"How powerful are these dragonoids?" Lance asked, Shiro remained silent and stared ahead, before answering. 

"Extremely powerful, I would say just a tiny bit weaker than your reversion power level. However, they quickly close that gap with their skill. You're reversion was dangerous and extremely powerful, that's why we need to be careful." Shiro said, just as he finished, a shadow flew over them. 

"Shiro! Or should I say Quartz? Oh brother it's been too long." A new voice echoed out menacingly. The two dragonoids stopped their flight and looked around, Shiro glared as another dragonoid lowered themselves in front of them. Lance froze as he looked at the scarily familiar form, a form he wished never to see again. 

White hair, topaz eyes, dark green dragon horns. The dragonoid was male and looked slightly older than them. His body was clad in black, metallic, and dark green scaling, covering his whole body. Large wings with black webbing unfurled on his back and his feet three toed talons. A tail whipping behind him, his hands were mostly claws and he grinned at them. 

"I don't recall you bring one for friendly welcomes Potent. And I told you, that is not my name anymore." Shiro said, Lance could hear the hostility in his voice. 

"What have you done to Charo and Sonia?" Lance called out as he flew to Shiro's side. Potent grinned wider. 

"Oh? Those two? Sonia is currently under hold since her make up is, unique, but troublesome to experiment. Charo however, he's making out to be a very fine  _ pet  _ for dear Ivy." Potent said, his grin growing more. That phrase made Shiro growl. 

"Holding back your anger Quartz? How noble, you don't want to scare Lance anymore do you? He's seen me, I doubt he would react differently with you." Potent said with a smirk. 

"Shiro, what's going on? Why is he? Why is he in a reversion state?" Lance asked, still absorbing the details of the scaly dragonoid before them. Memories of his own reversion state began to resurface. 

"The genetically engineered dragonoids the scientist created were made for a specific purpose, to be the vessels of the Star Fragments. Soul Armor return, Revert." Shiro said, in a flash of light his soul armor vanished, but replaced by identical scaling like Lance's reversion and Potent's form. White, black, and metallic scaling, large black webbed wings, and his horns grew into a light curve. His hands enveloped in claws and a spearend tail whipped behind him. 

"Reversion, known as the original form of the dragonoids. The Star Fragments are said to be the key to Reversion besides the ancients' amulets. However, the fragments contain a different power, the power of the Terra Dragon, each fragment contained one of the five elements. Potent controls Dark, Anarch controls Fire, Ivy controls Wood, I control Light." Shiro turned to face Lance. 

"And the fragment you held was the one that controls Water." Shiro said. 

"That is all you need to know at this current moment. I promise to explain things in full once we're done." Shiro said, turning back to face Potent. 

"Aww, don't need to hide it Quartz. Why bother? He's going to figure it out sooner or later. Lance isn't dumb, but he is fun to tease. I'm assuming Quartz has told you about us, and what we are. Did he tell you about our fifth sibling?" Potent asked, Shiro clenched his fist as Lance looked at him wearily. 

"I am aware, he was the only one to leave the facility before Shiro left on his own. That one of your creator's partners took him and left." Lance said, Potent's smile grew even more. 

"Well then, I have something to confess then, the fifth sibling-" Potent was cut off as Shiro vanished in a burst of wind and punched the other in the gut. Potent gasped as he went flying back. Blood stained his chin as Potent smiled. 

"Now that's a surprise, you to me the first attacker. Very well, I'm taking you both back to father." Potent said, his eyes glowing. 

"Lance, I need you to back me up, you've proven your strength several times, and fought against Jest, so help me fight him." Shiro said. 

Elsewhere…………..

Anarch grunted as she was kept at a distance by Trick's rifle. The gun leaving holes in the dirt and walls and the small explosions that followed the bullet, plus him reloading at inhuman speeds even Anarch couldn't keep up. Herriot and Morgan just watched confused as Trick fired his rifle again and again. 

"What is going on?" Morgan breathed, Anarch seethed and found an opening, leaping forward and knocking the rifle out of Trick's hands. 

"Cross On! Soul Brave!" Trick chanted as he dodged an attack while glowing. His form became visible and was clad in the black, gold, and red fiery armor of Kagusuchi, his long tail flickering behind him. His hands glowed as he pulled out a pair of pistols, seemingly formed from Kagutsuchi. He fired shots of energized drops at Anarch, who dodge the attacks and struck at him again. He blocked with his arms and kicked her back. She skidded back before sending a powerful energy blasts from her palms at him. Trick blocked the attack with a drop shield and ran, firing his pistols at her as he did. Anarch began to run as the pistols left a trail of small explosions behind her. She slammed her hand on the ground and a shockwave pulsed towards Trick. As the two fought, Herriot and Morgan just looked in shock, unsure what to do. 

"We should fight, but, how?" Morgan breathed, she knew they should probably be fighting the one who attacked them, but even then, both the dragonoid and the rifle wielding human were locked in a synced battle, trying to interfere without an opening would cause them to spiral out of control, and possibly die. Herriot clenched her fists, feeling a little useless at the moment as she watched the two fight. 

Trick landed further away, near his discarded rifle and grabbed it again, he aimed his rifle, sending more shots at Anarch, she summoned drops to slow the bullets and give her time to dodge, as she got close, she slashed at him, only for him to block with his rifle, he shoved her back and raised his hand, manipulating drops and sending the bright orbs of energy near her feet. The drops caused small explosions and sent dust up in the air. Anarch ran through the dust and charged at Trick again, who ducked, and kneed her in the gut to kick her back. 

The two went back and forth for a bit before…..

"Demon Fang!" Anarch yelled, her hands glowed as a powerful surge of energy made it past Trick's defenses, striking his left arm and chest, he let out a sharp gasp as he was flung into the wall, hard enough to break it, and his rifle went flying once again further away. The dust settles, his soul armor was still intact, but blood could be seen through the metallic red, black, and gold the wound was also exposed due to the attack ripping off a chuck of the armor. A large gash wound was now on his left arm, his right gripping it to slow the bleeding. His armor was sliced near the wound on his chest, which looked lightly burned, as he coughed up the dust from the impact. He wobbled to his feet as he continued to grip his still bleeding wound, it looked deep. 

"Are you alright, Kagusuchi?" Trick breathed, his armor glowed lightly as he took a relieved sigh in between breaths. 

"Trick, you should know by now that you're not strong enough to face me, even Quartz's isn't strong enough to beat me unless he strains himself hard. You have brains and strategy, that I complement you for, but I'm afraid this is your end. I'll be sure to give you a quick and noble death." Anarch said, she sharpened her claws and rushed towards Trick's form. 

"Holy Barrage!" Anarch was hit hard from the side by a burst of light, she went flying into the wall. When she got up, she saw Herriot in her soul armor, with a fire in her eyes. Morgan was also in her soul armor, supporting Trick and trying to cover the wound. 

"I don't know who you are, but if you want to fight, fight me. I'm the ancient of light and like hell I'm letting someone die under my watch." Herriot said, Anarch sighed as she stood up again. 

"That was my original plan, but he decided to interfere. No matter, fight me, and show me the power of what I can exceed." Anarch said, Herriot didn't have time to ponder her words. 

"Get him out of here, I'll handle her." Herriot said, before Morgan could answer, Trick spoke up. 

"You cannot, as much as I believe in your strength Master Herriot, she is here to fight and kill you. I'll be fine." Trick said, he raised up his unharmed arm and pulled some heal drops, he paired them together and managed to make the bleeding stop and well as lightly heal the wound. 

"If I didn't know a trick or two, I would've been dead a long time ago." Trick said, Anarch frowned. 

"I would say heed his warning, but he isn't in a position to fight anymore." Anarch said, without another word she shot forward and sent a burst of energy at Herriot. The ancient of light countered using her Light Armagus and activated Holy Crest. The Armagus blocked Anarch's attack and Herriot used the power boost to send a punch at her. Anarch grabbed her fist, yanked her forward, and kneed her in the gut before kicking her away. 

"That cannot possibly be all you have. Show me the power of an archangel!" Anarch shouted, she charged up another blast and aimed it at the sisters. Trick shoved Morgan and Herriot away and got hit by the blast, reopening his wound and causing him to skid across the ground. 

"Stop interfering, Torikku, or is it Trick now? You're going to die in a futile attempt to win." Anarch said, Trick grunted as he sat up, Morgan and Herriot also recovering from the attack. 

"I may not be winning, but I can increase the odds in our favor." Trick said, he kneeled down and grabbed the discarded rifle Anarch kicked away earlier. He quickly aimed and fired the gun, nailing her in the shoulder. She grunted as he grasped the small bullet wound in her shoulder, causing her to growl. 

"Smart move, that was a valiant attempt, but that was your last." Anarch said, she ran up again, past the sisters and made for a killing blow at Trick. 

"Princess Feather Sword Attack! Fire Blaze!" Anarch was knocked away again, much to her annoyance as two smaller figures landed in front of Trick. 

"You don't get to lay a hand on anyone here! You got me?!" Garnet shouted, both her and Tiger were in their Soul Armor and Garnet was using Soul Brave, her D-gear now the blade of her valkarie. 

"What are you two doing here?" Trick asked, Tiger gave him a thumbs up. 

"Shiro's call, he sent us to help you out, said you couldn't handle it all by yourself. He's off with Lance to find Potent." Tiger said, Anarch raised an eyebrow. 

"Well that is certainly an interesting development. I'm surprised he sent children to fight me." Anarch mused, Trick stood up again. 

"They have been persistent, I doubt warnings are going to stop them." Trick breathed, Garnet looked over his batterned form and blushed. 

"Well, yes, it's going to take more than words to have us stand idly by." Garnet said. 

"There's four of us, and only one of you, I'm certain we can take you on." Tiger said, Anarch glared at them and her eyes practically glowed. 

"Then let's begin the massacre." 

Elsewhere………….

"Awwwww, you had to interrupt us? We were about to have fun…" Ivy whined as she looked at Wasp, who stood defensively in front of Torlie. 

"Master Torlie, you have duties of an ancient, you have two choices here. Run, I'll buy you time so you can get to the safety of Librya, or support me and help me fight her." Wasp said, Torlie looked at the two females, he gripped his D-gear. 

"I may be the ancient of wood, but I am still a Dragon Caller. But please, what is the reason for this fight?" Torlie asked, Wasp glared at him, before glaring at Ivy. 

"People like her don't need a reason, she obviously came out here for a fight, her only motivation would probably be to test something." Wasp said, Ivy smiled. 

"You're a smart little cat, you are right. I have a special treat to try." Ivy pulled out an eerily familiar D-gear, "One that no doubt will cause you to despair." She smiled as Torlie felt himself freeze. 

"That's, Charo's D-gear…. Why do you have it?!" Torlie demanded, his voice echoed with anger and concern as he was ready to summon his monsters, the dragonoid grinned brightly. 

"Oh? Because an associate of mine gave it to me. They needed to test something in regards to our cute lil Charo dragon caller. But first, I need to remove our kitten, I would rather like this to be a small affair." Ivy said, she hung the D-gear around her neck and opened her claws. She charged forward towards the two. 

"Cross on! Soul Brave!" Wasp's form glowed brightly and the sound of metal clanging sounded through the area. The light died down and revealed Wasp in Mirage Plesios soul armor, icy blue, pale green, and dark purple mixed in scales, blocking Ivy's claw was a pair of large daggers that were the same icy blue as Plesios' scales. Wasp shoved Ivy back, she bent her legs lightly and ice formed under her, she launched herself forward and ice trailed behind her as she skated across the ground and attacked Ivy with her blades. Ivy growled and sent bursts of energy at Wasp, with a wave of her hands, thorny vines exploded from the group and shot at Wasp. Waps used her daggers and skates to dodge and slice the vines before they could reach her. 

"Activate skill: Plesios! Blizzard Blast!" Wasp chanted, she grabbed water and wood drops and paired them together, the energy flowed into her two daggers and shot forward, energy glowing from her. She did a sideway slash and a wave of bright energy shot from her daggers and hit Ivy, sending the dragonoid back further into the woods. 

"Make your call now ancient! We don't have the time to spare!" Wasp shouted as she got into a defensive stance. 

Torlie just stared, his mind a mess at comprehending what is going on. That dragonoid had Charo's D-gear, she was violent, and outright threatened them. She said she wanted to cause despair, that should be reason enough for him to fight. Torlie shook his head, Charo needs his help, no doubt he wants his monsters safe and sound as well. 

"Release!" Torlie shouted as he held his D-gear in a bright green flash a fully evolved Toyceratops emerged from his egg drop and roared just as Ivy got back up. 

"I will help you defeat her." Torlie said, as he walked forward to stand beside Wasp. She smirked. 

"Then take this as a serious sign of trust. I'll do my best to keep you alive." Wasp said, she turned to him, took off her mask so he could fully see her face, she smiled at him. 

"My name is Koi, now let's slay a dragon." Wasp said, she raised her blades as Ivy shot up with a growl. 

"Now I'm pissed, your deaths will not be painless. DIE!" Ivy shouted as she launched forward, she sent out a blast of energy and vines swarmed after it. Wasp pulled together more drops and shot them at the orb, causing it to burst and send a shockwave through the area. Wasp shot forward, and punched Ivy in the face, causing her to skid back a little. Waps shook her hand a little as Ivy spat out blood. 

"Impressive hit." Ivy said, Wasp felt something, she turned around and saw vines creep up behind Torlie. 

"Shit! Master Torlie!" Wasp shouted as she shot more blasts at Ivy before jumping back towards him. She shoved him out of the way and the vines shot forward, slicing her left leg, right arm, and her cheek. Thankfully the wounds were rather shallow, but deep enough for it to bleed. Even with her soul armor, the thorns still cut her. 

"Damn it." Wasp seethed as she stood up, holding her blades. Her armor glowed briefly. 

"Don't worry, I am fine." Wasp said, Ivy smirked. 

"I caught you off guard, now then!" Ivy sent another barrage of vines, Torlie jumping in front of Wasp as she recovered. He released his monsters and quickly took Wasp out of the way of the vines. His monsters blasted the vines with attacks and Wasp recovered quickly. 

"Release!" Much to Torlie's amazement, Wasp released a monster, but not just any monster. The aqua colored and golden gauntlet wielding form of an Awoken Ruel. She bursted with a wave of light and struck down a blast of energy Ivy sent at them. 

"Ruel! Super Power Chant!" Wasp shouted, Ruel smiled. 

"On it! Let's go!" Ruel shouted as she waved her gauntlet covered hand and four drops turned into wood. Wasp's form glowed and her wounds healed a bit more. 

"Now I'm all charged up, Ruel! Let's go! Full Offense! Master Torlie, I need you to play defense." Wasp said, Torlie looked and nodded, raising his D-gear to aid in any way he could. 

"Fury of the Lagoon!" Ruel shouted as Wasp paired wood and water drops together, before sending them into Ruel, who glowed with energy as she ran alongside Wasp.

"Plesios! Blizzard Breath!" Waps charged up her blades as the two charged at Ivy. 

"Bring it on!" Ivy yelled, her eyes wide with madness. 

"Oasis Double Strike!" The two attacks got launched at the same time as the two swung down their weapons at Ivy, who just smiled as she took the attack. 

Once the dust settles, Ivy was struck into a deep crater in the ground, she looked beaten, but she was smirking. 

"Ha, Hahaha! That was wonderful, I haven't had such a good fight in a long time. It would be a waste if I just killed you." Ivy cackled as she shakily got up, she smiled as Wasp and Ruel tensed. She said slowly. 

"Activate skill, Wild Cats." Ivy's form glowed a bright green, before a bright red. She opened her eyes and she comboed up a multitude of drops, mainly consisting of wood, water, and fire. These drops entered her palm and she sent a wide range blade of energy at them. Wasp knocked Ruel to the ground to help avoid the first strike, Torlie made drop shields to slow and dodge the remainder. Ivy laughed as she continued to throw these large blasts, now containing fire as well as wood and water. Wasp sent Ruel back into her egg drop and made another drop shield in front of her and Torlie. 

"Damn it! That skill, isn't that skill only used by Bastet?" Wasp asked, Torlie thought and did hear what Ivy chanted. That skill was indeed only used by the ancient devil monster, Bastet. But Charo obtained her soul stone and became soul armor. Why does this dragonoid have that skill? 

"Time for the grand finale! I won't kill you, but I will mangle you like a ragdoll!" Ivy yelled as she manipulated more thorn covered vines. The drop shields began to crack and vines shot towards them. 

"God Burning Attack!" A voice yelled from above, the vines were burned to a crisp and two figures landed in front of them. Ace in his Ra soul armor and Klein with his D-gear raised. The attack stopped as Ivy observed the two newcomers. 

"Wasp, Master Torlie, are you two alright?" Ace asked. 

"We're fine Ace, but, do you know who she is?" Torlie asked as he gestured to Ivy, who continued to look at them with interest. 

"Wasp, Shiro informed us, he told us to come here and help you." Ace said, Waps chuckled lightly. 

"Then you must be a lot of bite then." Wasp said as she stood up, Ivy smiled at them. 

"So, you two were approved by Shiro? He believed you two have strength, with those odds and this being a four on one fight. I'll even the odds, make this a more even fight." Ivy raised up Charo's D-gear, making Ace and Klein freeze, and blew the whistle. The sound echoed in a harsh and uneven tone through the forest. 

"Release, my pet." Ivy chanted, a green glow emitted from a green egg drop at the center of the D-gear, the glowing orb landed on the ground and it grew, vines covered it and then unwound, something no one expected. 

It was, Charo. 

Charo was in his Bastet soul armor, but his eyes were covered with a wide piece of dark colored cloth with symbols written on it. A metallic collar was around his neck with more symbols, matching metal cuffs were around his wrists and small chains extended from them. He looked pale and more cuffs were on his ankles. His expression from what they could see, looked tired. He was breathing a little heavy, but the claws of his soul armor looked sharp. 

"Charo?! What did you do to him?!" Ace demanded, Icy smirked. 

"I made him my pet, dragon callers are in fact more powerful than normal monsters, even more if they have soul armor. His release was seamless, I'll have to inform father that his experiment was a success." Ivy said, both Ace and Klein froze as they recalled the phrase Shiro never properly explained to them. 

_ "They're turning Dragon Callers into Egg Drops, and selling them to whoever needs a powerful 'monster'" _

"That's why you've been taking Dragon Callers?! To turn them into egg drops?!" Ace shouted, Ivy looked surprised and Torlie felt everything click together. 

"You're a smart boy, indeed. I was given this one to test run, soon enough he'll sell for millions in the black market. Now then, Charo, kill them." Ivy said, her eyes flashed red as black lightning like could flashed around Charo's body, he screamed before growling and shooting towards his friends. Wasp was quick and jumped in front of Ace and Klein, who were still stunned by the being before them. She raised her daggers and used it to block Charo's attack and his claws, the sound of metal screeching together sounded as his claws collided with her daggers. She shoved him back and Charo rebounded, ready to spring forward again. 

"I'll handle your friend, you three better try and take out Ivy who's controlling him. I know it can be hard to fight him yourself." Wasp said, Ace just looked at Charo, who looked worn and pale under the cuffs and cloth. His skin was scarred as well. 

"Take your rage, and turn it into something useful." Wasp said, Ace didn't have time to ask her again as she sprung forward to fight Charo. 

"I'll help her, can you two handle Ivy?" Torlie asked, recalling the name Wasp spoke of earlier. 

"Will do, she will regret messing with us dragon callers." Klein said as his eyes glowed, raising his D-gear. 

"Release!" Klein's monsters were released with an angry roar as they charged towards Ivy. Ivy jumped back and gathered more drops, absorbing them and releasing bursts of energy. 

"Charo! Whatever you do! Stand down! Can you hear me?! Resist whatever they did and stop your attack!" Wasp shouted as she continued to block Charo's attacks. Charo grunted as her attacks slowed slightly. Wasp could see tears running form under the cloth. Ivy frowned. 

"Tch, what do I keep saying. Serve me, or face punishment." Ivy said, she snapped her fingers, Ace and Klein glanced at Charo's form as Wasp stopped completely as did he. Charo fell to his knees, black lightning pulsing all over his body. 

And he screamed, he screamed and screamed. 

"If you want it to stop, obey me!" 

Elsewhere………….

Lance dodged another blast of energy from Potent as Shiro punched the dragonoid again. Potent laughed as he went flying off kilter. 

"Catch me if you can, brother!" Potent yelled as he went flying near the treetops. 

"He's heading towards Crocus…" Shiro seethed, he clenched his fists. 

"Lance, follow me, but whatever you do, stay away from the treetops." Shiro said before flying off at incredible speeds. Lance looked at the location but decided he didn't have time to question things. He took off after Shiro and the two were in hot pursuit of the other dragonoid. Lance had some of his mind filled with more questions, Potent obviously knew something about the fifth sibling that escaped years ago, not to mention that Shiro was particularly angry about it. Shiro gave off an aura of mutuality much like himself before Ace came along. To see him give off so much anger was odd. 

"Shiro! Look we're almost there, the city of where our precious fifth sibling resides. Father wishes for me to bring him back." Potent said, Shiro's eyes glowed with fury. 

"Like hell I'll let that bastard ruin anymore lives." Shiro seethed, he charged up an attack and fired at Potent. The dragonoid laughed as he dodged the attack. Shiro yelled and charges forward himself, tackling Potent in the air, Lance looked for another opening and tried to get different angles. 

"Master Lance! The treetops!" Lance hears Devi's warning, but it came too late. He drifted too low to the trees while trying to aim an attack and black tendrils shot out, wrapping around his legs before he was yanked under the trees. 

Lance hit the ground hard as the vines pretty much slammed him into the ground. 

"Master Lance! Are you okay?" Lance groaned as Devi's voice echoed in his ears. 

"I'm fine, what was that?" Lance got up, only for more tendrils to shoot out from the shadows. He managed to dodge most of them, but another grabbed his leg and threw him into a series of trees. Lance grunted as he got up again, trying to fend off the horde of vines. He made a shot for the sky after seeing an opening, but more tendrils shot out, wrapped around his body, and slammed him into the ground, hard enough for Zaerog to dematerialize. Lance groaned as he tried to get up, his D-gear clattered to the ground and Devi reappeared. 

"Master Lance, are you okay, devi?" Devi asked, Lance rubbed his head as he got up again. 

"I'm fine, just, what was that?" Lance said as he stood up, the black tendrils no longer in sight. The two heard an explosion further away as the treeline shook. 

"He needs help, once we deal with Potent, I'm going to ask some questions." Lance said, be reached for his D-gear, only for a vine to shoot out and wrap around his wrist. 

"What the-" Lance was pulled back to the ground as the vine yanked his wrist, another wrapped around his other wrist and quickly bound them behind his back. A series of vines wrapped around his arms and chest, keeping him restrained and a wider one wrapped tightly around his mouth. 

"Master Lance!" Devi dived in and tried to pull away the tendrils continuingly to wrap around Lance's form, another wrapping around his mouth. Lance grunted as he couldn't make any other noises. What the hell was going on? 

"Don't worry, devi! Devi will get you out of this, devi." Devi said as he continued to fruitlessly tug at the vines. Lance felt more try to cover him, only for a blast of light to come down and slice through all of the shadowy tendrils. 

“Lance! Are you okay?!” Lance turned to see both King and Angine land in the forest, atop King’s Dragon. 

“I’m fine” Lance said, only for the ground to rumble as an explosion appeared further in the forest. 

“I’ll explain on the way, but someone needs our help, and he’s fighting one of beings responsible for the disappearances of the dragon callers.” Lance said, he grabbed his D-gear and transformed into Zaerog’s armor again, he quickly shot up into the sky. King and Angine nodded to each other, before flying off to follow him. 

Meanwhile, the explosion left a large field of destruction in the forest, Shiro hovering over it as Potent flew above him. 

“Just how long are you going to try and keep him in the dark? You think our fifth sibling is hidden from father? That is wrong, I’m taking you both back to him!” Potent yelled as he shot another blast of energy at Shiro. Shiro dodged the attack as it destroyed another part of the forest, he shot up and punched Potent in the chest before sending his own blast of energy into him. Potent was knocked back further away as Shiro flew towards him with another attack. 

“I’ll keep him separated from you lunatics for as long as I live. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle and battle and battle! 
> 
> Also, the idea of Dragon Callers being turned into Egg Drops was an idea that came to me since I own Dragon Callers in the PAD mobile app. It's probably different worlds, but it is enough to get my brain gears turning. What do you guys think of this dark idea?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many in-progress fics I have written for this underrated series. Crossposted on Wattpad under same name by "Fairy Princess"/@kemushiro


End file.
